All We Want For Christmas Are The Boys of Konoha
by NeverLookBackSamurai
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and eight Jounin are going to the Ichiraku. But what sort of surprises are in store for the Kunoichi that came along? NaruxHina SasuxSaku NejixTen ShikaxIno. A few chars may be OOC. Sorry about that.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any characters affiliated therewith. Neither do I own "All I Want For Christmas Is You" or any material relating to Mariah Carey in any form.

* * *

Note: I am still highly unfamiliar with Naruto so please forgive any mistakes I make.

* * *

**Dedicated to Joe, because all I really wanted for Christmas was you.**

* * *

**Ages of all the characters are 21-22

* * *

**_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree…_

Hinata and Naruto walked down the snowy streets of Konoha, admiring the brightly lit shops and homes along the street. Their ultimate destination: the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, where they would meet up with all their friends.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know.  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you…_

"Um… Hinata…" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion.  
"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun?" the shy Hyuuga replied, confused by his unnatural self-conscious mannerism.  
"Well, uh. Tomorrow's Christmas Day, and um… I just wanted to say…"  
"N-Naruto. You k-know you can trust m-me," Hinata said, burrowing her nose into her scarf and watching the snow fall from the night sky.

_Don't need to hang my stocking  
There up on the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day…_

"Well… Hyuuga Hinata, I love you…"Naruto finally asked, taking the shocked girl's hand.  
"…! N-Naruto! I-I…" the Byakugan wielder replied. The mischievous boy smirked as he embraced her tightly. No words were needed; he knew what she was trying to say. Although she was still somewhat dazed, Hinata embraced Naruto back. Hand in hand, they continued their, now ecstatic, way toward the Ichiraku.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby…_

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Ino were also going to get some ramen. Shikamaru was being dragged along by Ino because he thought it was "troublesome" to go out of his warm house just to get ramen.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas   
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting   
Underneath the mistletoe…_

"But we're getting ramen with friends! Shikamaru, you're such a slacker! It's a miracle you even became a GENIN!" Ino cried, dragging her boyfriend by the hand, trying to get him to go faster. Sasuke hung back, as did Sakura. Lately, Sakura had begun to become quite a young lady, Sasuke realized. Though she was a medic-nin, the girl had really…

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click…_

_"Sakura's become… really intriguing… She's filled out…"_ Sasuke thought, gazing at his pink-haired teammate.  
"Sasuke? Are you all right? Wh-Why are you staring at me like that?" Sakura's voice shook the young Sharingan-eyed man out of his daydream."Hn. Fine," he replied. Sakura looked away, disappointed.

_"Why?! Why can't I tell her how I feel about her?" _Sasuke cursed himself for being so tough at missions, but such a coward when it came to girls. He looked up at Ino and Shikamaru who were already half a block down from he and Sakura. Grabbing Sakura by the hand, Sasuke jerked her into a snow-filled alley and gently pressed her against the wall.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight   
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you…_

"You always wanted to know how I felt about you right?" the Uchiha asked her in an almost-whisper. "Will this answer your question?" Sakura had no time to answer as he pulled down the scarf over her mouth and nose and kissed her on the lips.

"Eeee…!" A muffled squeak escaped the kunoichi's mouth that made Sasuke smirk into the kiss. When he drew away, Sakura's face was bright red and her emerald eyes were shining bright.

"Don't just stand there. We've got to catch up to _them_," Sasuke said, taking Sakura's hand and began walking with her.

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air…_

Hyuuga Neji and Tenten were the last to arrive at the Ichiraku. When they entered, they were holding hands and smiling at each other.

"Hey everyone," Tenten said taking a seat beside an excited Sakura. After they had eaten, the girls fell to talking, and the boys all looked at each other and nodded.

"Could everyone please quiet down? We have an announcement to make!" Naruto cried over the clamor of the ramen shop. Slowly, the noise died down until it was silent. Then the four young jounins: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru, got up from where they sat beside their girlfriends.

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

Simultaneously, they each knelt in front of the girls, holding out a black velvet box in front of each of them."Hinata…" Naruto stared at his shy, near-fainting girlfriend.  
"Sakura…" Sasuke tried to remain stoic upon seeing the brilliant medic-nin.  
"Tenten…" Neji softened his eyes as he gazed upon the weapons mistress.  
"Ino…" Shikamaru smiled up at the strong-willed blond he took for granted. Suddenly, even the streets outside were quiet, as a crowd of people had gathered to watch, including the senseis of the eight jounins.

"Will you marry us?" The boys asked, opening the boxes to reveal diamond rings.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas   
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby   
Standing right outside my door_…

The four boys had planned this for months, and they were all anxiously awaiting an answer.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" the girls screamed and threw themselves at each of their respective boyfriends, kissing and hugging them like no tomorrow. The manager of the Ichiraku had to ask them to get out, but he was smiling good-naturedly.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas   
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby   
Standing right outside my door…_

So the four couples stood out in the falling snow, smiling at their boy/girl friends, thinking the same thing.

"All I want for Christmas is you."

* * *

**A/N: **Kind of OC'ed? Sorry. I'm working on it. 


End file.
